Secrets
by IlyTwilightDudes
Summary: "Mom?" "It's the truth honey." "So you're basically saying I'm a Goddess?" "Exactly." Drabble Fic. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson :(

**Secrets(bpov)**

School. The worst time of the day. I could never read the words correctly and my English teacher always called on me to read. To say I hated her would be an underestimate.

I couldn't wait to get home and talk to my mother. We always would talk about our day and then cook together.

My father died when I was 3 months old. My mother doesn't like to talk about it. She only told me it was an car accident. But I feel it's more than that but I don't know what exactly.

Finally school is over and I can go home and be me. Not quiet Bella but the loud, random Bella my friends and family all love. I head over to me 2012 Dodge Avenger and look at it lovingly. It's always been my dream car and when I turned 16 in September I finally got it.

I start my baby up and drive home taking the long way to enjoy more time in my car. When I finally arrive home. I see my mom waiting outside for me. 'Oh no, she looks pissed." I think as I get out the car. I stop suddenly when I see a man walk out the house. He has grey eyes, black wavy hair and a strong build. 'We look just alike' I think as I make my way over.

**Note: Sorry it's so short but more to come ! Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Time just went by. I had exams and I've been with my dad for the summer so he kept me busy but I'll try to update every Monday from now on. Hopefully I can do that! Sorry if you see mistakes, I have no Beta. Anyway on with the story..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Percy Jackson. Just some of the characters I'll make up! (: **

I walked closer to them and overheard my mother yelling at the man. "Why would you choose now to come into her life? I don't want her to get involved in whatever situation you're in. I refuse to let my baby get hurt!"

"You have forgotten she's my daughter too! You left and took her with you! I want to be able to know her! I want to show her the love of a father!" The man said.

"Mom? What's going on?" I said coming to stand beside her, staring at the man who claimed to be my father.

"Nothing sweetheart, just go inside. I'll be there in a minute." My mother said glancing at me nervously.

"No mom, who is he?" I demanded.

"Bella.. He.. He's your father.."

"What?" I exclaimed before I felt lightheaded and darkness claimed me.

**I know it's short but bear with me, the chapters will start to get longer eventually. But remember this IS a Drabble Fic. See you next Monday! Please Review!**


	3. Surprise and Oops!

Sorry if some of you thought I wasn't going to continue this story, but I am! I accidently uploded the wrong thing on this story instead of the my other story Hurricane. My apologises. This story will continue on. See you next Monday! Please review any ideas you have.

Also my tenth reviewer can be in the story as a demi-god if they want. So Review! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know I said I'd post every Monday, but everytime I do that something happens. This time my laptop crashed, then when I got a new one I was sick. Also I had a writers block. But I am for sure back now! I promise! On with the story. Thanks for rewiewing. (:**

"Bella!... Bella! Wake up sweetheart." I heard a voice saying as I began to wake up. "Mom I had a dream, it's really confusing. You said this man was my father and my father is..." I trailed off finally focusing my eyes and seeing my mom with the man. 'So it wasn't a dream' I thought. I sat up and gasped "Who are you?" I questioned.

"I am ruler of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, Hades, but you my dear one can call me dad." Hades said with a grin.

"Mom? Is he serious?" I stared at my mom daring her to tell me different.

"... Bella.. Yes, he is your father. I know I told you your father died, but how was I supposed to tell you your father was not only a God, but the ruler of the Underworld? I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. Now all the secrets are coming out. You must go to to Camp Half Blood, it's no longer safe for you here." She explained in a rush.

"What's Camp Half Blood?" I questioned.

"A camp for demigods like your self of course."

"Demiwhat?!" I exclaimed.

**S/n: I know, cliffhanger! D: lol I won't keep y'all waiting for long. New update tomorrow. Who do y'all want to win the election? Comeent your opinions. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I'm back! Its Christmas Break so after I finish this project **** I'll update more! Pinkies swear! **** Love you guys, review!**

**Where we left off… **

_**"Demi what?!" I exclaimed.**_

"Yes you're a demigod, half god, half human. Me being your father and Hades and your mother is mortal."

"Mom?"

"It's the truth honey."

"So you're basically saying I'm a Goddess?"

"Exactly."

"So I have to go to this camp?"

"Yes, you must learn your powers and how to control them."

"Wait, I have powers?!"

"Of course my love, you are one of the most powerful of all my children I can tell that just by being near you. I bet you have multiple powers, and with the darkness The Fates has spoken of we'll need you to control them."

"The Fates? Who are they?"

"They decide everyone's destiny, whether it's good or bad. There are three Fates. Clotho, the spinner, who spins the thread of life. Lachesis, the measurer, who chooses the lot in life one will have and measures off how long it is to be. Atropos, she who cannot be turned, who at death with her shears cuts the thread of life, they help the gods."

"Okay so where is the camp?"

"It's located on Long Island Sound, directed by Dionysus, the god of wine, vegetation, pleasure and festivity."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all of the alerts and favorites. I appreciate you all! **** Comment any ideas please.**

"Now? I can't just leave now. I have friends that I've known forever, and I really don't want to leave my mom," I exclaimed. I had too much going for my future I wanted to get out of Forks and make something of my life. I guess that's not going to happen now.

"I'm sorry my love, maybe once this darkness is extinguished you will be able to come back, but for now I need you to come with me. Pack your belongings, we leave in an hour," Hades spoke.

I don't think I'll be able to think of him as my father for a long time. Just an hour ago my father had supposedly died in a car accident, but now not only is he alive but he's a god! It's a tough pill to swallow realizing that I am also part god.

"Ugh, okay I guess. Mom can you help me?"

"Of course, I'll be right behind you."

I began to walk away and when I reached the porch door; I glanced back at my mother and Hades. They were standing close and were talking in hushed tones. My mom still looked furious. I turned my head back and went inside. I hurriedly went up the stairs and into my room I began to think and I realized although I'm sad to leave I have to say I'm exciting to see what the future brings.

More to come soon, I'm going to update 3 days in a row because of the wait and its shortness. Any ideas? Comment please.


	7. Chapter 7

"Isabella hurrry I want to get there before Sundown."

"Well you should have told me we would have to _walk_ to a portal."

"The human invention of a car doesn't sit well with me, I couldn't be bothered to get one."

"You're a God but you can't go anywhere without a portal?"

"Well I can teleport, but your body wouldn't be able to handle that just yet, therefore we're using a... Ah. There it is."

We had finally reached the portal after walking south for a hour. It looked like a regular restuarant, but once a God or demi-god set foot in it, it brought you to your destination. Humans felt the need to turn away before they reached the door and if they didn't they were forced to.

"Dad how does Camp Half Blood look?"

"Open the door and see."

So I did.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm sorry for the wait. Whipped y'all up a chap. Life has made me busy, but I finally have a break. Spring break (; All mistakes are mine, no beta. 10 reviews for next chapter? Sorry I just need feedback.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry; I just lost hope for a while on this story. I'm going to finish this story though and work on my attention span to write longer chapter's lol. And yes, Bella and Percy will date, eventually. Or I'll create another character for her since they're kind of cousins, comment what I should do? On with the story, hope to post in a week or so, no promises. **

I slowly opened the door and was welcomed by a trail swallowed by trees. The sunset was hidden by the trees, looking farther down the trail you could see the trees dying down, revealing a camp base.

"Great now we have to walk even more," I complained. "My feet hurt."

"Once we get inside I can teleport you into the Hades camp room, there you can meet your siblings."

Siblings? I remember him saying something about his children earlier, I've always wanted siblings. Being the only kid was lonely, though some didn't want them, I longed for a brother and sister. Maybe this will work out, hopefully they like me.

"How many do I have? Brother or sister? I'm so excited!" I'm pretty sure I had the biggest smile on my face. It was good to know that I had more family than I expected.

"You have a little sister and brother, both born from the same mother. Bianca is only two years younger than you being fifteen and Nico is only three years younger than her," my father stated with a small smile on his face, it was obvious he loved them. Hopefully our relationship becomes close like theirs seem to be.

"Well let's get this show on the road, we've waiting long enough." I was eager to start my new life, every passing minute it seemed more exciting. We stepped inside the door and I glanced in the forest, there were beasts of all sizes staring from within. They were waiting for something, hopefully I don't find out what. Hades took my elbow and told me to close my eyes. I did as instructed and felt the wind beating around me. Only for a second and soon everything was still. I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the grey eyes of my siblings. "Um, hi," I greeted shyly.

**A/N: Yes, I know cliffhanger. I felt like I should stop right here. More to come, hopefully soon. Your reviews make me smile. I'm sorry I don't reply. Next time I will at the bottom of the chapter? Maybe the top. Love you guys! Also, GreekCrazyGirl you were my tenth reviewer, want to be a Demi-God? If so message me the details. Much love. xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello guys! I'm finally back. I had this chapter done, but of course with my luck it deleted. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to type faster and more frequently. On with the story.**

I was greeted by a deafening silence. 'Oh no they hate me alr-'my thought was cut off by arms slamming around my stomach. I looked down to see my newly discovered brother, Nico. I wrapped my arms around him slowly, not used to his embrace. His smile was bright, though I could barely see it with his head on my shoulder. I glanced up to see Bianca approaching slowly. I held my other arm out, silently asking for I hug. She accepted. I held them tightly, fighting the tears the wanted to pour out. I finally felt at home.

"What's your name? Daddy wanted to keep it a surprise! How are you feeling? Are you okay? Your eyes are watery should I get you something? Oh no, I can't deal with crying girls. Bianca, help!" Nico rushed out, searching my face for emotion.

"I'm okay guys, just a little emotional right now. Don't panic." I replied closing my tear-filled eyes.

Hades came over and put his arms around all of us. "My children please do get to know and love one another. For the days that are soon to come, love will be our only peace. I will be back soon. Show Bella around and get her acquainted with the others. I will stop by for her training tomorrow." He kissed us on the forehead and when I opened my eyes. He was gone.

"Well he sure knows how to make an exit." I stated jokingly. I put my bag on a random bed and walked back to my siblings. I looped my arm around one of theirs. "So how about we start this tour?"

"Sure thing sis," Bianca replied. They walked me out of our building and showed me the houses of the others. They showed me the water, our training site and the others training sites. Eventually we made our way down to the eating area. "This is our favorite part of the camp, obviously."

"I have a feeling this will be my favorite part too," I said in awe. Glancing in you could see several banquets of every type of food. Wanting to see who was in the room before I went in, I scanned the room see people of all ages. My eyes stopped on a guy who was about my age, I could only make out his blue eyes and black hair. Though I couldn't see much else, I knew he was very attractive. 'Whoa' I thought my jaw dropping slightly.

**So Bella finally saw Percy. We'll see how their first meeting goes next chapter. Any theories? She may embarrass herself. (; Leave comments peeps! I'm going to start putting my favorite comment and reply to it at the bottom, but for now, here's some replies!**

**Jojo657- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. (:**

**CrazyGryl- Thank you! (:**

**jasper is hot1- Thank you! (:**

**Mandi M- Thank you! (:**

**Bangerz- I would never leave this unfinished! This is my baby lol. I may be gone awhile, but I'll come back! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys. I know you all probably hate me right now, but what you should hate is my laptop. It never saved my chapters so it took a lot to rewrite them. Here it is though. Should I change Bella, Nico Bianca father?! Unless you guys don't mind a little incest. I'm working on the next chapters now. I really want to get this story rolling so send me ideas to keep my creative juices flowing. Thanks for sticking with me. I love y'allllll. On with the story.**

Keeping my eye on the dark haired cutie I asked my siblings "Who is that?" the awe was obvious in my voice. I couldn't make myself feel embarrassed though, it was as if I knew he was going to be something special to me.

"Him? Oh! Him! That's Percy Jackson. One of the most treasured demi-gods here. He's already a legend!" My brother exclaimed with obvious hero worship in his voice.

I glanced at my brother. He defiantly had a little guy crush on Percy. _Ah, Percy._ Just thinking his name created overwhelming butterflies in my stomach, I wasn't used to feeling like this. I never really had a real crush on someone. I mean yeah, I've kissed a few guys but that was only because of silly spin the bottle games. Those kisses technically don't count, especially if you couldn't stand most of the people it landed on. I inwardly began to cringe at the thoughts of my first kiss with Trevor; he shoved his tongues down my throat repeatedly. The kiss ended up with him having a shiner on his left eye and my right hand needing a cast. It wasn't a fun night, especially when I had to explain why my right hand was broken to my mom. Shaking myself from my memories, I looked back at Percy.

"I would ask why you have a guy crush on him but I totally understand" I stated with humor in my voice. Nico looked at me with a shocked face for a second and burst out laughing.

"I just think his powers are incredible. He's a pretty cool guy. You'll understand when you meet him. Come on let's go introduce you to everyone now." Nico said.

Bianca looped her arm in mine and pushed open the door. We walked in and suddenly everyone got quiet. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me. 'Well hello to you guys too,' I thought sarcastically. I waved at them my new campmates. I was surprised that most of them waved back. I glanced at Percy and saw him checking my body out. I blushed, but refused to look away from him. When he finally got to my eyes and met my face, his eyes widened when he realized he had been caught. I winked at him to let him know I didn't mind. He smirked back in response to my flirtation.

Bianca and Nico began to introduce me to other people. I know it was rude but I could barely pay attention to them because I constantly felt his eyes upon me. While trying to get to know other my eyes would always find his. I was beginning to get annoyed at the distance between us and started heading his way. 'This is going to be interesting..' I thought.

**Yeah I left you guys hanging again. But I'll make sure the next chapter is at least 1k. Comment ideas about their first talk. Bella may or may not embarrass herself to death. (; see you soon. **


End file.
